AceSabo - This Human, Ace
by Okamidemon
Summary: Basically, an AU where Sabo is an incubus and Ace is a, as the title says, a human. All that Sabo had preyed on before easily just fell for him, despite whatever sexual orientation. However, one human is giving Sabo heaven and being such a pain! - Get used to demon slang -


Euh… My name is Sabo. I'm a demon. A incubus, to be specific. What is an incubus? Mn… the male succubus, I guess. I can, if I wanted to, turn into a lady, but I don't like doing that. I'm pretty enough anyhow. Today, I am getting hungry. I have to eat… something. To be honest, I think I would be considered a succubus. Why? Well, that is because I prefer the men.

I licked my mouth, just thinking about it. Mn, they can make me feel so good! I sat myself on top of a building and stared at a lit apartment. Oh, but not always. I'm not that naughty that anyone will do. I hate old guys, because… oh dear Satan, it's disgusting. Not to mention, they don't have the energy. I need one with energy. Oh, those who go for the little kids? Oh… My… Dearest Satan King. I don't even know if they are mentally stable! I guess I go for the young men. Ah, but sometimes they can be insane. Since when did people like hitting or choking? Have I lived to long? Those feel like an angel had caught me.

My eyes watched the lit apartment quietly while my legs dangled from the edge. I guess there is bad in everything. Humans probably assume that we, succubi and incubi, would just enjoy anything. That is completely wrong. Ugh, humans are annoying. I rubbed my scarred arms and sighed again. Who ever thought one could almost be purified during intercouse. Purification and sex are two opposite things. Well, I managed to live for long. I wasn't one of those super old demons, but I wasn't a baby.

My wings stretched when I saw the lights go out. "Ah, soon. Soon," I cheered quietly as I got up. Today, I found a nice-looking young man. I saw him earlier playing with a ball. What even is that game… They just try to get a ball into a basket. When they do, they all cheer and hug each other. Is it that fun? Anyways, he was looking nice and tasty with his shirt off and sweat all over. How will he look in the bedroom?

I chuckled to myself and my tail wrapped around me. "Hm… I'm getting excited already," I mumbled. I waited for a bit longer, prancing along the edge of the roof. Going in when he was awake is a bad idea. Only the newbie demons do that. You wait for them to get comfortable and fall asleep, or just shut their eyes. Then, you slip in and get close, so when they wake, if they wake, and maybe want to scream, you silence them. It's logic.

Some even wait for deep sleep, but, one… How much time do you have, wanting to wait so long? Two, that's not exciting. Who would want to just watch them have a wet dream? Let them wake up so you can see their stupid expressions. I nodded proudly to myself. Due to my years alive, I know a lot. My wings opened started moving. It was about time for my meal.

Dropping off the edge, I was lifted up by my wings. I glided over to the apartment and let my feet grip onto the edge of the windowsill. The claws on my feet gripped onto it and my wings kept their movements as I fiddled with the window. Once I got it open, my wings folded back to rest to keep quiet. I slid the window open and scooted into the room.

Luckily today was a quiet night, so I could leave the window open. I liked doing that so I could escape if something bad happened. Since a certain incident, I have never close the window behind me. I crouched on the carpet ground and looked around. When my tail hit something on a desk, I panicked and hurried to hide. I peaked at the cup that fell with some sticks of things rolling out. They made quite a loud noise. Ah, I messed up! My tail was such a pain! I heard mumbling and shifting of blankets.

Ah… he's waking up, is what I thought, but the boy didn't. He simply just grunted and started snoring again. Who is able to sleep so deeply? Whatever… I scooted out of my hiding place and stood up with a quiet huff. Maybe it was because I hadn't hunted in a while. Been just doing summons instead. I peaked over the bed and looked at the boy's face. "How appealing," I said softly.

He was, definitely, one of the most handsome ones I have found. I reached my hand to his face and touched his cheek gently. He reacted slightly and turned his head more to my hand. I chuckled, "how cute." Quickly, I shook my head to get those thought out of my mind. "Mn… but do I have to eat him? Maybe he can make a contract with me? Would he," I asked myself.

By eat, I meant his soul. I don't want that meat stuff. Eating a soul, is kind of like taking the life source. Either they live and continue their lives, lifeless and dead, or we could 'suck them dry.' Both would kill them eventually. I saw some of the ones I 'ate' continue their lives, but then they can't focus. They eventually get hit by a car or something. If they still somehow have consciousness, they will kill their own selves. It's kind of… sad, to be honest. I don't really like it. People, most of them, are good people, so why do they deserve to die like so?

I frowned thinking about it. Demons like me… they are the ones to die early. The ones that have any hint of good within. I watched the sleeping human and felt his warm breaths upon my hand. If born a demon, you must be hated. To act kind, is death. If born an angel… Nah, angels are just spawns of God. Good Satan, they are horrid! Ah- I'm getting distracted.

Carefully, I moved my tail up to his throat. My tail was an armed one. Some can get normal skinny tails, short tails, no tails, or maybe a couple. I got an armed one. The end of it was hooked and had a blade. It kind of looked like the scorpion demons' tails. If I wanted, I could emit poison, but I rarely do that.

"Come now. Wake up, handsome," I said to the sleeping one. I crawled over him and rubbed my hand against his cheek. Oh, he really was pretty. His dark hair and his sun-kissed skin… He had some freckles too. "Come make a contract with me, Boy," I whispered to him. Seeing that he wasn't waking, I just began without. My other hand made its way to the human's crotch and rubbed gently.

The human grumbled again and started to let out hot breaths. I gulped and watched his face. His expressions were to arousing… My wear was already dissolving off without me having to make it. Oh, this was bad. I'm only looking at his face and I am getting excited. Perhaps it's just because I haven't eaten… That should be the reason.

I almost forgot to keep my tail at his neck, getting too turned on with this guy already. "... What," I heard him start talking. "Huh… who the fuck- Eh-! Dream? Wait-"

Ah, even his voice was so good! I smiled at his and tilted my tail to get him to know there was a blade at his throat. When he saw it, he fell silent and started inching back. "Good evening, Boy… Do you know what I am," I asked him.

"Wha- O-of course not-" He panicked, getting quite loud. I pushed my tail closer to him and grumbled.

"Be more quiet," I muttured. "Well… since you don't seem to know for some reason… I am a demon," I informed him. He stared at me silently before looking me up and down. "Incubi? Succubi? Never heard of us?"

"Eh… Um… My friends talked about you demons before. Said it'd be a sexy lady though," he mumbled.

"It can be. I'm just male. Surprise," I sighed. I scanned his half naked body quietly before my hand that stayed between his legs pressed against him again. He jolted and a moan slipped from his mouth. That seemed to surprise him. "Do you feel good? Don't you want more of me," I asked him, continuing to rub my hand on him. Indeed, I was a male and some people would complain, but all the men before him would end up agreeing. My appearance was apparently just that good. I was able to turn a straight man astray.

After some heated breaths and moans, he looked me in the eye and looked at my appearance again. "No," he answered. "I rather not-"

I paused and stared. "D-don't play with me! All the men I came up to never refused me," I complained. "I-is it because I am a male? The others said that at the start too, but eventually-"

"I. Don't. Want. To," he stated clearly with a huff. I shut my mouth and puffed my cheeks angrily. Why was he different? When it comes to sexual pleasure, people would give in always. That's how it was.

"You'll be changing your mind in a few," I growled before reaching into his pants. He started complaining until I threatened him with my tail again. I stroked his little self with both my hands and watched his expressions. He was angry, very angry, but like I had said, the pleasure he was receiving soon changed his expressions to one of arousal. I laughed softly, "how do you feel now? Don't you want to stick yourself into something?"

He panted and moaned more. Shutting his eyes and turning his head to the side, he grumbled to himself. He then looked back at me and answered with, "yeah- Stick it back in my pants, that's what!"

My hands stopped and I just stared. What is this person… Was he blessed recently? Is he maybe an angel?! No, no, no… That can't be. Come on, Sabo. This one just needs you to work a bit harder! With that thought in mind, my wear crumbled away, leaving me bare over him. "I won't give up so easily," I hissed. I had already forgot that I wanted to make him contract with me. I licked my fingers and made sure I shortened my nail. Poking myself would give me heaven. I glanced at him as I slipped my fingers into myself.

He's not watching! Ah- This human is annoying! What is with him?! He just looked to the side angrily, keeping quiet since he know I could kill him. "H-how can you be like this when you're so excited down here- Are you an angel," I said frustratingly.

"Ah- thank you for the compliment, but I just… ah- don't want to do it," he told me.

"What part was a compliment," I questioned loudly.

"You called me and angel- Oh… I get it," he nodded.

I blinked before just sitting on his thighs. An irritated groan fled my mouth and my tail went limp onto the bed. "I give up… You're impossible! I don't get it," I complained. I frowned and looked down. My wear slowly reappeared to cover myself. I took the hem of his underwear and pulled it over his. Oh, this made me feel so defeated.

He just watched me and he then sat up when my tail fell limp. "Am I not dying tonight," he asked. I jolted and gasped from how close he came to me. "Are you letting me off?"

"Ah- um… Well, what else can I do! I don't want to kill you and just wanted a contract, but you don't like me, so I can't do anything," I answered, more in a whine. "I'll jus' go home and starve…"

The human watched me quietly. "You're hungry? Oh… you 'eat' that stuff. Um… Sorry, I guess," he said. "I don't just do it with anyone. Only if I love them, will I do so," he told me calmly.

I looked at him and nodded slightly. Love? What was that again? Wasn't it something like… only a great individual can be that love? Does that mean I am not good enough? That's why?! This love… if I overcome that, then this human and other humans like him will fall under me easily! Right? I let out a huff and got up. "Human- You aren't being let off! I'll become good enough, Angel! I'll make you love me," I stated loudly before hopping off of the bed and crawling over the desk to the window. I glared back at him. He just sat there, confused. "This won't be the last time you see me, Angel," I hissed before my wings spread and I pushed myself out.


End file.
